Harry and Ginny: Journey to the Aisle
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting Married! This is the story of the proposal, events leading up to the wedding, and the wedding it's self. Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny: Journey to the Aisle

Harry and Ginny have been dating for 8 months. Finally 2 months after Hermione and Ron get married, Harry proposes to Ginny! This is the story of the proposal, events leading up to the wedding, and of course…the wedding it's self. NO FLAMES PLEASE.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 1: The Proposal.

On the beautiful afternoon of June 10th, Harry took his girlfriend, Ginny, to the local park. She loved it there. There was a big pond, wildlife, and a huge brilliant garden full of beautiful, vibrant flowers. When they arrived they walked around the pond and stood on the deck for a few minutes admiring the scenery.

"Harry, let's go over to the garden. I love the flowers." Ginny said to her boyfriend.

"All right sweetheart." Harry replied.

They walked through the garden. Ginny spotted a single red rose growing among the pink ones. She pointed it out to Harry. He walked over and picked it for her. He then walked over and looked her in the eyes.

"Ginny, this flower represents you. It was growing among the pink roses; it was one of a kind, like you. That's what attracted me to you. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. Ginny Weasley…"

He got down on one knee and opened a little box, which held a beautiful, 10-karrot, diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

"YES HARRY! YES!"

Harry placed the ring on her finger and he picked her up, spun her around and kissed her. People who were around them, started clapping, and wished them all the luck and peace in the world. Ginny was the happiest woman in the world.

**Later that night**

Ginny and Harry were invited to Ron and Hermione's place for dinner, where they had invited Ron's parents too. Harry and Ginny couldn't wait to tell them the fantastic news. At 5:30 they rang their doorbell. Hermione Weasley answered.

"Hello guys!" she said as she gave them both a hug.

Ron yelled over, "Hey Harry! Hi Ginny."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all ready there, "Hello you two!" they greeted them.

At 5:40 they all sat down for dinner. Ron and Hermione had prepared chicken, potatoes, carrots, a salad, and for dessert and delicious looking Lemon Pie.

"So, what is new with you guys?" Ron asked Harry.

Ginny said, "Well we do have exciting news."

Hermione said, "Oh do tell Ginny!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Harry and I…are getting married!"

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione screamed with joy.

All four of them shot up out of their seats and starting hugging the happy couple.

"Oh Ginny I'm so happy!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Hermione, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Oh of course Ginny. I'm honored."

Harry turned to Ron and said, "And don't you think you can get out of being my best man so easy."

Ron laughed, " I'm honored to be your best man."

The rest of the night was spent talking about plans and arrangements. The smiles on Ginny and Harry's faces never left.


	2. Not the Talk again!

Chapter 2: Not the Talk Again!

The next day Harry and Ginny announced to the family they had decided on a date. Their wedding would take place on July 28th. They wanted to get married at Hogwarts like Hermione and Ron did. After all it's where they first fell in love. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Charlie all gathered in Harry's living room with him and Ginny. Harry was writing Professor McGonagall a letter asking about holding the wedding there. When he was done he attached the letter to Ginny's owl's foot and sent her off.

"So all we have to do is wait for McGonagall to answer back and we'll go from there." Bill said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ginny said.

She answered the door and there Percy and George. Ginny gave her brothers a hug and escorted them inside.

"Hello boys." Their father said,

"Hello everyone." George said.

Percy looked at his little sister and said, "Before we know it out little sister will be Mrs. Harry Potter."

George pretended to make weeping sounds.

"It's all too wonderful! Percy, hold me!"

"All right you lot, don't tease." Their mother told them.

Ginny laughed, "It's all right mum."

George said, "Bill and I need to talk to Harry."

Bill replied, "That's right…let's go out back shall we?"

Bill, George, and Harry headed out to the back yard. They sat on the porch chairs.

"So Harry." George said.

"We wanted to talk to you about…after the wedding."

Harry groaned, "You gave this talk to me and Ron when he got married!"

"True," Bill said, but we wanted to refresh your memory."

Harry quickly replied, "I don't need it refreshed…believe me. That talk won't leave my mind for a LONG time…"

George smiled, "All right just making sure."

"After all, you're going to be our brother in law pretty soon! You're family!" Bill said.

They all walked back inside.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Everything all right?"

Harry said, "Oh yes it is…mum."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh! He just called me MUM! I'm so happy!"

She went over and embraced her future son-in law in a hug. Soon everyone was embracing each other in hugs.


	3. Planning the Wedding

Chapter 3: Plans for the Wedding.

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny had gone wedding dress shopping. Ginny had picked out bridesmaid dresses. They were a soft red color. She was having trouble finding the "perfect wedding dress." She, her mother, and Hermione searched the shop. She suddenly spotted one that she thought would be perfect. She grabbed it and went to try it on.

**Meanwhile Ron and Harry had just gotten home from buying new suits for the wedding.**

"Harry, have you and Ginny heard from McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, she wrote back yesterday. He said everything was set for the wedding."

"Oh that's good." Ron replied.

**Back at the Wedding Shop**

Ginny came out of the fitting room in the wedding dress, and she looked beautiful. It was a strapless dress, it had sparkles all through it, and the bottom flowed behind her.

"Oh Ginny darling! You look like a princess!" Her mother exclaimed.

"You look stunning!" Hermione said.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She imagined the look of Harry's face at the opposite end of the aisle.

"This is the one!" Ginny exclaimed.

**Back at Harry's**

"So Harry, have you and Ginny decided on flowers, decorations, and seating?"

"Yes. The bridesmaids are going to carry white roses, and Ginny is going to carry pink ones. Ginny came up with a really good idea, we are going to bewitch the floor to make it seem that we standing on clouds. The ceiling, we are bewitching to look like the sunny sky."

"Oh sounds wonderful." Ron replied.

"We still are working on the seating chart. It's almost done."

"I see." Said Ron as the door opened. The girls came inside.

"Hello sweetie." Ron said to Hermione.

He walked over and kissed her, and Harry kissed Ginny as well.

"Did you get your dress Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. And no you can't see it until the wedding." Ginny laughed.

"Yes that's bad luck." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I told Ron about our wedding plans." Harry said to Ginny.

"Yes they sound wonderful." Ron said.

"Ginny replied, "Thanks Ron. I told Mum and Hermione today."

Hermione said, "Yes they sound…perfect."


	4. The Wedding!

Chapter 4: The Wedding!

On the morning of July 28th, Hogwarts was busy with excitement. Ginny and Hermione were in the girl's dormitory, and Harry and Ron were in the boy's dormitory. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George were out in the Great Hall getting everything ready. Soon guests starting arriving, everyone else rushed to the dormitories to get ready.

"Mummy, I'm so nervous!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You'll be fine sweetie. I'm so proud of you! I love you."

"I love you to mum."

At 12:45, all the guests had arrived and taken their seats. Everyone took their positions a few minutes later. Finally at 1:00 the music started. Hermione took Ron's arm and walked down the aisle, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and his wife, Arnia. Then everyone stood up for the bride.

Ginny appeared looking like a fairy tale princess. She slowing walked down the aisle towards Harry. Harry kept smiling at her. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. When Ginny reached the top of the aisle she took Harry's hand and the minister began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Witches and Wizards, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Their journey here had rough spots and so will their marriage no doubt. But the journey of marriage is the best journey anyone can take. I understand you have written you own vows. Harry you may read yours to Ginny first."

Harry faced Ginny and began.

"Ginny, before I met you, I always felt there was a part of me that was missing, a part of me that wasn't there. When I met you…I felt complete. You complete me. I promise to always be there for you, and to respect you for as long as I live. I love you."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. She began to recite hers to Harry.

"Harry, you have always been the love of my life. You're my soul mate, my hero, my love, and my friend. You're the half that completes me. I also promise to love, respect, and honor you all the days I shall live. I love you."

The minister then said, "May I have the rings?"

Hermione handed Ginny Harry's ring, and Ron handed Harry Ginny's.

"Harry place the ring on her fourth finger of her right hand. Harry Potter, do you take Ginny Weasley to be you lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her through better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, all the days of your life?"

Harry looked at his beautiful bride, "I do."

"Ginny place the ring on his fourth finger of his right hand. Ginny Weasley, do you take Harry Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him through better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, all the days of your life?"

Ginny looked at Harry and said through tears, "I do."

The minister smiled, "Then if no one has cause for objection. I herby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled and said, "My pleasure." He kissed Ginny and everyone stood up and clapped. There wasn't a single dry eye in the Great Hall.

Ginny and Harry turned and walked down the aisle the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

THE END

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
